See You Tomorrow
by NorthAmericanJaguar
Summary: Time travel! That's the last thing that comes to mind when Nya follows Lord Garmadon through a mysterious portal. Soon, she realizes things are not as they seem as Garmadon begins trying to change the past. But as long as she doesn't change a thing, everything will turn out exactly the way it's supposed to, right? AU of "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." Poll winner. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Once again, another story I'm not going to work on again until I've finished my last few stories. I swear, I have like writer's ADHD or something! I have a hard time focusing on the stories I'm working on because I'm always coming up with new ideas. Anyways, this fanfic takes place where Nya runs into the portal in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" instead of the ninja. Time travel works a bit differently in this story than it does in the show, as you will soon see… Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or The Magic Treehouse (since I am using a quote out of the books!)**

* * *

><p>I ran after Garmadon through the darkness of the Serpentine tunnels. After the Grundle incident last week, we were kind of hoping that it would be the end of our troubles until the Last Battle. Or at least for a while.<p>

By "we" of course, I mean Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd and I. Not to mention, Sensei would probably be happy to go a full week without his brother trying to take over Ninjago. I guess that I should consider myself lucky; I couldn't imagine having to fight Kai all the time!

But aboard _The Bounty,_ normal takes on a whole new definition. "Normal" is having a tea obsessed Spinjitsu master for a teacher. "Normal" includes spending most of my time fighting evil and hanging out with the ninja, one of which is my brother and the another is my boyfriend.

So, while most girls my age were studying for tomorrow's math test or doing their nails, I was chasing a dark lord through the Lost City of Ourobourous. Which is better than it sounds actually, although I got separated from the guys when I ran after Lord Garmadon.

I can only hope that the ninja will catch up to me before Garmadon decides to turn around and fight back. Last time I checked, his Mega Weapon is still on full charge.

I round a corner, but Garmadon is no longer there. Instead there is a swirling green portal, hovering a few feet off the ground. Something tells me that this is what he used the Mega Weapon for; this is how Garmadon escaped.

The portal flickers slightly, and I hesitate. Should I follow Garmadon through, and try to see what he is planning? Or should I wait for back up? The portal flickers again, a little longer this time. I need to decide what I'm going to do, now.

Biting my lip, I jog towards the portal, quickening my pace and gaining momentum. Then I jump.

The world blurs around me, faster and faster- I close my eyes, feeling like I might be sick- the world is still spinning and then-

Then everything stands still. Absolutely still.

Warily, I open my eyes. Sunlight shines through a nearby window, and a crisp autumn breeze finds its way indoors, playing in my hair before softly fading away. Outside, several women are bent over in a rice field, harvesting the tender shoots in the afternoon light. The sound of a forge rang faintly in the distance.

Even with everything so achingly familiar, it takes me a moment to realize where I am. Jamanakai Village.

For the first time in over two years, I am _home._ Everything is just as we- meaning Kai and I- had left it. Outside of our little house looms the _Four Weapons_, our not-so-successful smithy and all that we have left of our father.

From here I can see the glow of the fire inside; someone must be hard at work. Had Kai finally managed to sell the shop? The only interested buyers that I knew of were Cruncha and Knuckal, and my brother would never sell _The Four Weapons _to skeletons!

A cold chill ran up my spine, and it had nothing to do with skeletons or the fall breeze. If I was here, in Jamanakai Village… Then where was Garmadon? And what did he want with my home town?

My hand instinctively went to my wrist, feeling for the smooth metal of my Samurai bracelet. Oddly enough, it wasn't there.

Strange…I was wearing it earlier. Hopefully it hadn't fallen off in the portal. With my luck though, who knows?

I have no idea where Garmadon is, and now I am without my Samurai X suit. Hundreds of miles from Ninjago City, the guys probably haven't even noticed that I'm missing yet.

It is then that I realize that I'm shaking. I take a deep breath in, then let it out slowly. If only I could blow my fears away.

No, I must be strong. I have fought skeletons and snakes, flown a flying ship and rode on the back of a dragon. I can do this. Girl power, right? First things first, I must warn everyone in the village that Lord Garmadon is loose, and might be in the nearby area.

Another resounding _clang!_ echoes from _The Four Weapons,_ and I head towards it. After all, I need to start somewhere.

As I draw closer, I can see the store's occupant. He is bent over the forge, hammering away at a chunk of metal.

Quickly he turns and plunges it into a bucketfull of water, talking himself through the steps as he goes along. "…And then you dip it in the water and, voilà!"

He pulls out his creation, a twisted and indistinguishable lump of cooled iron that was most likely supposed to be a sword. But it is not the sword that draw's my attention, but the blacksmith's face.

The Blacksmith is none other than my brother, Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I said I wasn't going to work on this story until I finished my others, but I'm horribly distracted. I've written myself into a corner with "Once Bitten, New Life," "A Brand New Reality" is on hiatus, and I'm never in the mood to update "The Serpentine Discover Chima." However, "The Power Swap" is still a go. I'm just working on refining the current chapter. So you guys will just have to put up with my erratic updating. I plan to complete all of my stories… eventually. Have any questions, comments, or ideas for any of my stories? Feel free to PM me or leave a review! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. **

* * *

><p>"Kai?" I ask, "What are you doing here? Where's everybody else?"<p>

Kai's brows knit together in confusion as he looks at me in concern. He wipes his hands on his worn out overalls. I always thought my brother hated those old worn out clothes-why is he even wearing them again?

Sighing, he runs a hand through his spiked hair. "Others? What are you talking about, sis? We haven't had any customers in weeks!"

"No." Why was he acting like he had no idea what I was talking about? We were just chasing Lord Garmadon and a bunch of Serpentine through the Lost City of Ouroborous! "I'm not talking about customers. I'm talking about our team, Jay and-"

"Wait- you've been seeing a boy?"

"Jay and I have been dating for almost four months!" I protest. "I thought you where fine with that! You even gave him perfume, thinking that it was cologne when he was trying to impress me."

"I'm pretty sure I would remember that." The corners of Kai's mouth turn up momentarily, and I hope that he will remember. But then that ghost of a smile fades, and it is replaced by a frown.

None of this is making any sense. Why doesn't he remember anything? And why would Garmadon wish for the Mega Weapon to go back to our village?

It's almost as if the past two years of our lives never happened, as if we have gone back in time…

At that moment, Sensei Wu walks into the store. "Hmm, your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down, but useless for the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?"

"Ninja?" Kai smirks, setting down his mangled sword. "There's no ninja in these parts, old man. And this shop is called _Four Weapons, _not "For Browsing_." _Either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else!"

"Hmm!" says Sensei again, this time sounding more offended than curious. "Too bad! I thought I'd find something special here."

He turns and leaves, suddenly gone without a trace. All I can do is stare in horror- that was the exact same thing that Sensei had told Kai the first time he had met my brother. In fact, this entire conversation took place almost two years ago!

Somehow, that portal took Garmadon and I back in time.

Somehow, I am stuck in the past.

"Is something wrong?" Kai interrupts my train of thought.

"I'm fine." I shake my head and smile weakly. If I tell him about Garmadon and the Mega Weapon, he'll probably think that I've gone crazy. Or worse, he'll believe me and do something impulsive, forever changing our future and the future of Ninjago!

No, it's best if Kai has no idea what's really going on. I force a laugh, which sounds fake and breathy even to my own ears. "I'm just a little dizzy from the heat. I probably need to just sit down for a little while."

I leave the shop, and sit down on a weathered old rock overlooking our little village. Why didn't I wait for back up before running through that portal? At least that way, we would all be stuck in the past together.

Or better yet, I should've not gone after Garmadon in the first place. Could this day get any worse?

As if on cue, the sky darkens.

The skeleton attack! How could I have forgotten? I stand up, and see Kai running over to me.

"Go inside!" He nudges me towards the shop, drawing one of our father's finest Samurai swords. "It's not safe out here."

The skeletons instantly swarm him, and for a moment I feel the same fear I felt on the day they first attacked. Will Garmadon capture me all over again? But then I realize, that's what I _needs _to happen. If I can get close enough to Garmadon, I might stand a chance at getting him to get us out of the past.

Kai side steps one of the skeletons, before knocking its head clean off its body. I run back to the store, but only to grab the bamboo pole that I know is propped up behind the door. Time to get captured by some skeletons.

I grab the pole, fumbling for the door knob. I fumble with the handle once, twice- then I am out, barreling through two skeletons with my makeshift weapon. Cruncha and Knuckal, some part in the back of my brain registers.

"I thought I told you to stay back!" snaps Kai.

"And what? Let you have all the fun?" Soon Samukai will give the order to take me prisoner, and Kai will be one step closer to becoming a ninja. Meanwhile, I will become Garmadon's hostage, and will be one step closer to returning to the present.

Samukai drives up, just as I expected.

"Lord Garmadon says take the boy!" he calls.

No. I am supposed to be taken, not Kai. A large bone claw springs off Samukai's vehicle, wrapping itself around my brother.

"Kai!" I shout. The blood roars in my ears, is this really happening? I have done nothing, but somehow the future has changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Constructive criticism, reviews, and ideas are always appreciated. I typically don't write much in first person, so please let me know how I'm doing! What am I doing right and what do I need to fix? Anyways, thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

><p>"They took Kai!" I chase after the bone vehicles, but they are already gone, disappearing over the horizon faster than you could say "Spinjitsu."<p>

"As I told your brother, useless." Suddenly Sensei Wu is behind me, rapping his old walking stick disapprovingly on the back of Kai's helmet, which had clattered onto the floor when the skeletons took him.

I bend down, picking the helmet off of the ground. It seemed wrong that he was gone in the blink of an eye, with only his helmet as evidence that he had ever fought to protect me in the first place.

"Please, will you help me get my brother back?" It is the only thing I can think of to say.

He shakes his head. "Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it is true that he is carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then things are far worse than I had ever thought."

Even Sensei Wu seems to be against me today. Turning away, I pick up my bamboo pole and slide Kai's helmet onto my head. I probably look ridiculous wearing a helmet with a kimono, but by this point of time I don't care. If I plan on hunting down Samukai, I'm going to need all of the protection I can get.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my brother!" I keep walking, not even bothering to look back. Big mistake.

Before I can even take another step, a foot slams into my back. The wind is knocked out of me as my chin strikes the ground. Sensei Wu stands over me, still keeping his foot pressed into the small of my back. It is impossible to stand up.

"You speak of fighting Samukai, but you cannot even defeat my pinky toe." he wiggles his foot for added emphasis. "But you have the fire inside of you. I will train you to harness it, use it, and become a Spinjitsu Master."

Was he seriously offering to train me to become a ninja? I couldn't become a ninja- I'm the Samurai! Or should I say, I _will become _the Samurai?

If I accept Sensei's offer, I will be able to go after Kai with more training under my belt. I've seen what kind of damage those Spinjitsu tornadoes can do. And maybe I can even get the guys to help me find my brother. It would certainly be easier to take Garmadon and Samukai on as a group.

On the flip side though, if I accept Sensei's training, I'll just be messing up the future. Well, messing it up more than it already has been anyways. Perhaps I could convince Sensei Wu to simply train me, but make Kai a ninja after we rescue him.

It's worth a shot.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm all of that," I say "but I'm just not ninja material. Don't get me wrong though- I'd love to stay and train at your place, it's just that there's a lot of peoople out there who would make a better ninja than me. Something tells me that Kai would be a great ninja."

Sensei Wu pauses, and I hope that he will take the bait. Kai was the one he had wanted to train, right?

"It is true that when I first came to your village, I was convinced that it was Kai's destiny to become a Spinjitsu Master. However, he was hard-headed and arrogant, and was taken by Garmadon's skeleton army."

He glances at me. There is so much hope and confidence in his gaze that I find myself unable to look away. "I was wrong to believe that a girl couldn't be a ninja."

I remember Sensei telling me a very similar thing one day on _The Bounty_. At first, I had believed it was just a simple apology for doubting my skills. But now I was beginning to wonder if it was something more; did he sometimes regret making Kai the Ninja of Fire?

Time travel was way too complicated.

"Perhaps I will just have to keep looking." The disappointment is clear in his voice as he walks away. Part of me wonders where he will look next. Birchwood forest? Ninjago City?

Soon he is just a dot on the horizon. Slowly he has almost disappeared from sight, taking all my chances of hoping to successfully stop Garmadon with him. I take one step towards him, then two.

Before I know it I'm running after him shouting "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

He stops and waits for me to catch up. I can see the creases of a smile in the corners of his eyes, although he manages to keep the rest of his face serious. Sensei Wu has found his final ninja.

Perfectly in stride, we head out of the village. Out of my past and into a whole new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I decided to include Kai's point of view in this story as well, I figured that it would make this story all the more interesting. Obviously, this is past Kai since Kai the fire ninja currently doesn't exist at the moment, having not followed Nya through the portal. Like Nya, Garmadon is aware that he is in the past, but has returned to his former shadow self, since he hasn't returned to Ninjago yet. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. **

* * *

><p>-Kai-<p>

Darkness. I am in the Underworld, or at least according to the skeletons, that is. conciousness is slowly returning to me, although the back of my head still feels like it was struck with a mace- repeatedly. Is this truly the Underworld?

I lay sprawled out on the ground, my body pressed against what feels like ice. It is smooth and cold, leeching the warmth out of me. But it can't be, ice melts when pressed against something warm. This ice remains as cold and unyeilding as ever. It must be some sort of stone.

The stone burns into my face, and for a moment I am tempted to move. But no, I must stay still. Those skeletons will be back any minute, I can hear them. The _click _of their boned feet against this freezing surface they call a floor and the scrape of their ribs against armor. I am really beginning to hate skeletons.

Their steps are getting closer now.

I shut my eyes and try and slow my breathing. My teeth chatter together and my whole body trembles. I would like to say that it was simply that I was just cold, but that would be a lie. If I die here, will I become a skeleton too?

"I know you're awake." The voice alone nearly makes me jump to my feet in shock. I didn't hear the speaker enter the room, although by the way the voice carries, it would be safer to assume that we're actually in a cavern.

Stubbornly, I keep my eyes shut. If only that voice would go away.

"There is no use pretending," the voice booms again. "I know you're awake."

It sounds angry this time, but so am I. My body aches in protest as I scramble to my feet, ready to face the owner of the voice. I stagger as the blood rushes to my head; and for a moment I am blinded. Then the haze clears, and I end up really wishing that it hadn't.

On the wall of the cavern in front of me is a shadow, easily ten feet tall. Even more creepy, there is no one in the room to _cast _the shadow. I am alone in the room and last time I checked, my shadow didn't have red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lord Garmadon." the shadow leers, and I take an involuntary step back. It's just a shadow, I tell myself. A shadow can't hurt me.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." I say as nonchalantly as possible. Nya is safe, and that is what matters. Although I wonder, why has "Lord" Garmadon brought me here in the first place? I'm no threat to his skeleton army. Heck, I'm just the son of a blacksmith! "What am I doing here?"

Instead of answering my question, Garmadon decides that now is the perfect time for a little history lesson. "Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitsu Master created the Four Weapons of Spinjitsu- the Sythe of Quakes, the Sword of Fire, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Shurikens of Ice.

He trained his two sons in the art of Spinjitsu before he passed on. The older of the two sons wanted to use the weapons for power, and to make Ninjago a better place. But the younger son would've rather hidden the weapons away, and never let them be used again. A fight broke out between the two brothers, and the oldest was defeated, cast down into the underworld.

Meanwhile, the younger brother hunts for the Golden Weapons. He had hidden them away years ago fearful of their power, but now it is their power that he craves. He is growing stronger by the day, and is putting together a team of minions known as the ninja. If he gets all four weapons, there is no telling what he will do. I am asking you to join me Kai, and defeat the ninja once and for all."

Great, Shadow Man knows my name. And guessing by his story, he's the older brother. "Look, I didn't come here to get involved in your sibling rivalry. I need to get back to my sister."

"But what if the ninja harm your sister? I can train you to be stong, to protect her. But first, I need you to promise to serve me."

I take a deep breath. He does have a point- what if those ninja hurt Nya?

"Alright, I'll serve you. Now what do we do first?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: While trying to work on "The Power Swap" I took a break and just paged through my old documents, and I found this unpublished chapter of "Tomorrow." So I figured why not post it? If you can't tell, I'm don't use first person very often so my technique is a little shaky... But hopefully it'll be enough to attract the attention someone who'd like to take over working on this fic. If anyone is intrested in adopting this fic, please say so in the reviews! I'd be glad to help out with plot ideas, if that's why anyone's hesitant… Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, and I'm looking for someone to own this fic.**

* * *

><p>There is only one way to descibe climbing up the side of a mountain to reach the Monastary of Spinjitsu- exhausting.<p>

The time travel seems to have returned my body to its previous strength, so all of my training as the Samurai seems to be null and void. My breath comes out in ragged gasps and my legs feel like lead. Ahead of me, Sensei Wu scales the massive rocks with ease, not even bothering to look down.

Below us lies miles of rolling fields and deserted valleys. The idea of having a soft meadow to cushion your fall if you fell sounds comforting until you realize that the ground is thousands of feet below where you are currently hanging.

But at last I reach the top, and do my best to act surprised at the sight of Sensei Wu's monastary. Truthfully, my gasps of astonishment aren't entirely an act, considering how long it has been since I have seen this place in top condition. The red and gold building looks beautiful with sunlight beaming down on its rooftop- a proud shrine to Spinjitsu rising out of the mountain.

Seeing it like this almost makes me wish I could warn Sensei about its upcoming destruction. It's a shame that such an incredible structure will soon be burned to the ground, and years of heritage will be lost.

But no, I can't change the past. Well, alter it more than it already has been. What is Lord Garmadon up to?

"As a ninja, I will teach you to see things that others do not." says Sensei Wu, snapping me back to attention. His tone would've sounded like he was merely commenting on how he was going to train me, if it wasn't for a slight inflection in his voice that I didn't quite recognize. We arrive at the courtyard, and come to a stop. It is as if he is waiting for something…

This must be a test.

"Like that little button hidden under that dragon statue over there?" I ask as innocently as possible, pointing at the golden dragon sculpture in the center of the courtyard. The one that I knew activated the ninja's training course. "Yes." Sensei Wu blinks in surprise. If he had been sipping his tea at that moment, he probably would've choked on it in surprise. "Well done." He heads over to the statue, flipping the dragon figurine over with the tip of his bamboo walking stick and activates the training course.

Then he settles down on the old steps of the monastary, and pulls out his teapot and cup. I'm still not entirely sure where he even stores that bulky teapot, he just seems to pull it out of thin air.

Jay swears it's magic, while even Zane can't offer a logical solution to where it comes from. Sensei smiles at me, and pours himself a cup. "Now, I want you to finish the course before I finish my cup of tea."

"What?" I say. I had heard the guys talking about having to complete a challenge before becoming ninja, but I had never imagined that it would be _this! _I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Sensei Wu managed to incorporate tea into his challenge.

"FAIL!" yells Sensei, draining his cup in one quick gulp. Belatedly, I realize that I hadn't moved an inch. Some ninja I was turning out to be.

"I wasn't ready!"

"Then you many try again tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Today is the sixth day of trying to complete the training course… and the sixth day of being stuck in the past. You'd think that with all of the training I've been doing to try and get myself back into shape, I'd be so busy that time would seemingly fly by. That hasn't been the case.<p>

Each day seems to crawl by a little slower than the last. Life has settled into a regular routine- in the morning I wake up, take a shower, and eat breakfast with Sensei Wu. He is an early riser, even earlier than me, so it's not unusual to walk into the kitchen and see him already there, stirring a cup of tea. The early morning light filters through the window casting the whole room in soft gray shadows.

Everything on the mountain seems so fresh and crisp in the morning; as if the day is still waiting to begin. Occasionally the silence is broken by the sound of a birdcall, but that's pretty much it. I've forgotten how much I loved the old monastary.

Afterwards, I head outside to train. Sensei allows me to have about half an hour to warm up before I do the training course, and I try to make the most of it. But by the time I've finished both the warm up and the actual course, I'm usually out of breath and too tired to do anything else.

In my spare time I search for the other ninja. Not only do I want to find them in order to help find Garmadon, but the monastery is too quiet without them. The others has been found first, I think. Then Kai… I wished I'd listened to the guys more when they described the team before I came along.

Because wherever I go, they aren't there. All of the rooms are empty, and there's no signs of anyone being there in the first place. The quiet begins to bother me- I am so used to living with them all that this seems unnerving. I walk into a room and feel like I've seen a ghost-

The ghost of our future. Where are they?

Sensei seems to know that something's bothering me, but he hasn't asked about it. Thank goodness. Time travel would be hard to explain. What would Sensei's reaction bee if he knew that I came from a different reality where _Kai _was the ninja and I was the one captured by Garmadon?

But I've spent enough time dreading that. What I can't shake off is the feeling that today is going to somehow be different from the rest, but I can't explain how. First things first though, I need to complete this obstacle course. Then I'll be one step closer to rescuing my brother.


End file.
